1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a mobile robot having a base body and a moving mechanism that moves the base body on a floor surface, for example, a legged mobile robot controlled dependent on a stability standard based on the zero moment point (ZMP) is known.
For example, a technique of controlling an operation of a biped mobile robot in accordance with the ZMP-based stability standard as a uniform control law has been proposed by the present applicant (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the technique of Patent Literature 1, a desired ZMP of a current time gait is provisionally determined and, then, a terminal divergent component of the current time gait is corrected such that it agrees with an initial divergent component of a normal turning gait.
Further, for a quadruped mobile robot, a technique of switching between control laws in accordance with the state of the quadruped mobile robot and controlling the operation of the quadruped mobile robot in accordance with the switched control law has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-16800
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-246579